Tell Me Again / New York City
jwtm's new two-parted song is coming soon 2015 (prod. by AeroMusik & Urbanhagen Beats)... JWTM's "Tell Me Again / New York City" (Music Video) About The Video coming soon... JWTM's "Tell Me Again" (prod. by AeroMusik) Lyrics coming soon... Intro: (Sample): Let me ask you this, what is happening in Hollywood? Why is Dave Chapelle going ham? (JWTM): Everyone listen, hope your here right now Guessing that this ain't the same anymore Verse 1: Basically the trillest thing you’ve ever heard since King Lyriq and Tonio, practically the hardest, never wrote the worst scenario You could say I’m twice as hard for someone who stayed lyrical, only cause I prayed what I’ve belonged for turning spiritual Take trip into my mind and you’ll find broken glasses, the mind slow like molasses, I’m drinking right out the chalice in this palace Lost the true meaning of rap so someone help me go and find it, my Christmas tree had been destroyed by the darkest climate What does pop music stand for? Pain or pleasure, at least I need a miracle into ending all this pressure and nothing lesser Unload all of these bad habits that you’ve found under the dresser, wake up and experience that this murder isn’t treasure Yelling R.I.P. to Chrissy, she was too young (too young), technically the realest back from high school institutions (Uh huh) I've pictured some reunions but now how will the crew come? Leading me way down to that path moving that huge steeldrum….. Amazing Hook: (rapping): You gotta tell me again (tell me again!) You'd better tell me again (tell me again!) What I've been doing, need some improvements No time for losing, joining the movement (singing): Could you tell me again? (tell me again) Can you tell me again? (tell me again) What I've been doing, need some improvements No time for losing, joining the movement Can you tell me again??? Verse 2: This second verse is dedicated to Chrissy and anybody who had fallen, wipeout all the bad luck that we worked into reality warping Such a shame, ohh such a shame! Now darkness filled up in my brain, only if she lived longer, could have learned how to be friends..... Amazing Hook: (rapping): You gotta tell me again (tell me again!) You'd better tell me again (tell me again!) What I've been doing, need some improvements No time for losing, joining the movement (singing): Could you tell me again? (tell me again) Can you tell me again? (tell me again) What I've been doing, need some improvements No time for losing, joining the movement Can you tell me again??? Outro / Verse 3: Coming soon..... JWTM's "New York City" (prod. by Uranhagen Beats) Lyrics coming soon... Hook x2 (JWTM & King Lyriq): So I guess this is how it is too be in New York City Cameras flashing at your face that ain't so pretty (uh huh) Tried to reason with people but they think I cried wolf Truth in the moment, I'm actually known bulletproof Verse 1 (JWTM): Coming soon..... Hook x2 (JWTM & King Lyriq): So I guess this is how it is too be in New York City Cameras flashing at your face that ain't so pretty (uh huh) Tried to reason with people but they think I cried wolf Truth in the moment, I'm actually known bulletproof Verse 2 (King Lyriq): Coming soon..... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:2019 Category:Drake Inspired